


Trainor Farms

by GothamsQueen



Series: Trainor Farms [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsQueen/pseuds/GothamsQueen
Summary: Tessa Trainor has been back on her family farm in Stardew Valley for a few years now. Her farm has grown impeccably and after receiving a call from child protective services, she now has custody over her 5 year old niece, Harlow. Shane become her sounding board for all her instant parenting problems, and eventually he becomes more.





	1. Harlow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! It’s been a L O N G time since I’ve written, so please bear with me through the process ❤️

Shane walked with Jas’ tiny hand in his, dropping her off with Penny for her day of classes. Jas was rambling on about the movie they watched last night, a fairy warrior or something. Shane wasnt really paying that close of attention. As they approached the library he noticed someone already standing with Penny and another tiny figure. It wasn’t Vincent. Was that the farmer? Had she always had a kid? What all had Shane missed from his drunken stupors and anti-social behavior? 

“Uncle Shane? Who’s that with Miss. Tessa?” Jas’ voice drew him out of his thoughts. 

“Not sure, kiddo, guess we will find out” Jas’ grip tightened on her god fathers hand. As they approached closer, he noticed that it was a little girl clinging to the farmers leg. Penny was crouched down talking softly to her as Tessa ran her fingers softly through her hair, in an attempt to comfort the little girl attached to her leg. She couldn’t have been more than 5, Shane thought as they approached the group. Penny felt there presence smiling and waving for Jas to come over to her. 

“Jas this is Harlow, and she’s going to be joining us for our classes from now on.” Jas cautiously walked over, releasing her grip from Shane’s hand. 

“Hi Harlow” she waved quietly. The small girl peered up a bit, looking to the farmer for reassurance. At a closer look, Harlow seemed to be a spitting image of the farmer. Blonde curly hair, and the biggest blue eyes Shane had ever seen. Tessa bent down hugging the tiny girl, telling her it was alright and that Jas’ could be a big help to her. 

“Jas’ lives on the ranch to the south of us. I buy all my animals from her Aunt Marnie.”

“Even the piggies?” Harlow’s tiny voice rang

“Yup. Even the piggies. I bet she can give you a tip or two on how to make the best of living out here” Tessa smiled at the little girl, kissing her forehead. Harlow, slowly took Penny’s hand, smiling up at Jas. 

“Miss. Penny will drop you off at the farm when class is over, okay?”

“You’ll be there?” Tessa crouched down once more, enveloping the little girl in her arms. 

“Harlow, I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be here everyday, for the rest of your life, okay?” Harlow nodded slowly as Shane watched, deciding to go ahead and head back to the ranch he turned and started walking away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey, Shane, wait up.” Tessa ran up beside him, grabbing his sleeve. She had always been kind to him, even when he acted like an ass to her. She would occasionally come to the bar and have a few beers with him. She had become somewhat of a friend. 

“Can we go somewhere and talk? I really just need a sounding board and you’re the perfect man for the job” Shane took in her words, so much of what she just said never seemed to cross his mind, especially that whole ‘perfect man’ bit. 

“Yeah, I guess. We can go to the dock near the ranch if ya want” Tessa smiled brightly at him. The farmer was shorter than him, but that wasn’t hard with Shane’s six foot stature. Shane listened as she rambled about how the chickens he helped her with were doing great and producing eggs out the wazoo. Tessa never did anything in stride. She jumped head first into a great adventure every time. Most people start out with a couple chickens when they first get into raising livestock. Not Tessa, she had 2 deluxe coops built and bought 12 chickens, 6 rabbits, and 6 ducks straight out the gate. Tessa, really found her niche with pigs though. She trained them to find truffles, and made oil from them. 

They sat down on the dock, quietly at first, Tessa taking off her work boots to drag her toes along the water beneath them. 

“I bet you’re wondering about Harlow...” Tessa started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well considering we’ve been friends for almost 3 years and I’ve never seen this mysterious kid who looks just like you, yeah. I’m a bit curious.” Shane studied Tessa as she kicked the water 

“Harlow is my niece. I got called last week to come pick her up from Zuzu cities child protective services... my brother, he’s been mixed up in drugs for a long time. He... he can’t seem to get clean, I just don’t understand how he can look at that sweet girls face and not want to be better. To get help. He’s never even tried, Shane. Harlow’s mom has up and left so many times... I just... I can’t let her go through not having any kind of stability” Shane watched Tessa as she talked. Her eyes started to tear up. Shane let out a deep sigh, wrapping his arm around Tessa’s shoulder. 

“I was terrified when I first got custody of Jas, I can barely function by myself, and then I had this little kid thrown into my arms like ‘here, your her dad now, don’t fuck her up’ ... like the kid JUST lost her parents. I just lost my best friend, and now I have to care for and protect, and somehow raise her? I would have been totally lost without aunt marnie. She’s been a lot of help with Jas.” Tess sniffled, the chill of the fall breeze blowing around them, winter was approaching quickly. 

“You’re a good dad to her, Shane. Even if you don’t feel like it” Shane smiled at her words. Tessa always had this way of making him feel like he wasn’t the biggest loser in the valley. Shane admitted to himself that he quite the crush on the farmer. She was always so kind and gentle to him, even when he didn’t really deserve it. “I just pray to Yoba that I can be half the mom Harlow needs.” Tessa wrapped her arms around Shane’s waist, causing him to stiffen under her touch. 

“You will be. Just her being here is going to be good for her” Shane rested his chin on top her head, watching the water in front of them. Much to Shane’s chagrin, Tessa let go of him and stood up. 

“Thank you for talking with me, Shane.”

“Anytime, Tess, seriously.” 

Tessa smiled, making Shane’s heart flip in his chest. He’d had what he would describe as a crush on the farmer for awhile now, but couldn’t read her well enough to tell if she felt the same. 

“Are you helping Marnie prepare for winter?” 

“Nah, we’ve got everything ready to go. Did you need some help?” Shane asked quickly, hoping she would say yes. 

“Actually I do. I have so many heaters to get set up in my barns and coops. Then I’ve got to get my final harvest before winter hits... I’ll pay you of course!” Tessa added quickly at the end, Shane shook his head. 

“Nah, friends don’t help each other for payment.” Tessa smiled, as Shane stood, hugging him tightly once more 

“Have I told you that you’re the best?”

“Have I told you that you’re the only one who thinks so?”


	2. Spirit’s Eve

Shane began helping at the farm during weekday mornings, until the kids got done with classes. With over 20 barns and coops, it was a hell of a lot to get set up and ready for winter, along with her crops on top of it. He really couldn’t believe she’d grown the wasteland of a farm so quickly into this animal haven. She bought a lot of the animals that other people didn’t want. She had two rescue dogs, one that she brought with her from Zuzu, and another that showed up on her farm one day, yet she still managed to find time to grow crops. It completely bewildered Shane. 

“Tess!” He hollered from the far barn “I got this last heater set up!” Tessa looked up from gathering her bag full of truffles. 

“Oh, thank Yoba!” She yelled, taking off in a run towards Shane, wrapping him into a hug, the past two weeks had been filled with a lot of work, a lot of hugs. Shane had come to love them too. “You’re a life saver. My piggies thank you.” Shane let out a soft chuckle. The way she called her pigs, ‘piggies’ was probably the cutest damn thing he’d ever heard. 

“Well, they’re welcome. And so are you” the couple noticed Penny at the entrance to the farm, waving as Jas and Harlow came running. Tessa let Shane out of a hug to scoop up Harlow. 

“How was class, girls?” Tessa asked, looking between the two. 

“Miss. Penny is teaching me to read! Jas helps me sometimes” Harlow’s little voice rang, so excited about her new skill. 

Shane smiled, grabbing Jas’ hand in his “come on kiddo, aunt marnie’s probably got dinner about ready” 

“We will see y’all at spirits eve tomorrow!” Tessa said with a wave and a smile. 

Shane thought about the smile and hugs from Tessa as Jas rambled about her day

-

“Do you LOVE it, aunt Tessie?” Harlow’s little voice rang as she ran into the kitchen, where Tessa was preparing their supper before they headed out to the festival. Harlow was dressed in a red dragon costume, a long tail dragging the floor behind her. 

“Harlow! You look just like a dragon! So scary!” Tessa played along, placing a plate down on the table for her niece. 

The little girl climbed up into the chair, fighting with her tail a bit as she got settled in to eat her dinner. “Are we going to see Jas and Shane?” Tessa smiled. 

“Yeah baby. We’re going to meet up with them. I think Jas is going to be dressed as a princess.” 

“YEAH. and Vincent is going to be knight.” Tessa let out a chuckle at her niece, and for a moment, like it occasionally happened, she wondered how could her brother not want to get sober, to enjoy these little moments.

-

The Trainor girls walked into town, the evening was cool, and the leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked. Harlow has insisted on Tessa having to dress up for the occasion, it was Halloween after all. Tessa wore her short blonde hair down, to provide her with some sort of warmth. Her dress was short and a baby pink, close to her body, sleeves cutting off at her elbows, a pair of kitten heels on her feet, and finally, a plastic gold crown on her head. Harlow decided she was going to be a queen. The children were really into the fantasy story they were reading with penny and it seemed to have spilled over into Halloween. Harlow let go of her aunts hand, running full speed to Jas’ side telling her how beautiful she was. Tessa walked up behind, marnie and Lewis were standing there talking. 

“Don’t you look lovely, Tessa!” Marnie stated looking over the farmer. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Lewis added in. Tessa watched as Harlow and Jas compared their costumes. 

“Harlow told me I needed to be the queen, how could I tell her sweet face no? So I let her dress me. Being a little cold is okay, as long as she’s happy” both Lewis and Marnie passed loving smiles her way. Tessa turned to Marnie “is Shane here?” Marnie didn’t answer, just nodded her head towards the table with food and drinks. 

Tessa walked over to him, elbowing him in the side. “Hey stranger” Shane looked down at her, a smile appearing on his face. 

“Hey yourself, cider?” He asked, offering her his cup. Tessa nodded taking a sip, and motioning for him to pour more. Shane gladly obliged. Small talk ensued between the two when their names being screamed by tiny voices interrupted their conversation. 

Jas and Harlow we’re running hand in hand, which looked completely adorable if you asked Tessa. A little dragon and a princess running hand in hand Marnie trailing behind them. 

“Aunt Tessie! Can Jas stay the night with me?” Tessa was taken a back for a moment. She remembered plenty of sleepovers back when she Was also Harlow’s age. A smile appeared on her face. 

“As long as it’s okay with her Uncle Shane, it’s okay with me.” Jas started jumping up and down, pulling on her godfathers hand with pleading eyes, and with a smile and nod gave his okay “Are you going to invite Vincent too?” Harlow’s little face lit up like a kid in a candy store. 

“Yes! I want him to come too!” Tessa smiled at her niece lovingly. 

“I’ll talk to Vincent’s mommy and we will just have a big ole slumber party” Shane watched as Tessa made these plans with the two small girls as talks of “scary” movies and candy and popcorn erupted. 

Tessa asked Marnie if she would mind taking Harlow with her and Jas to pack her a bag, so she could venture into the maze with Shane. With a sly smile, Marnie agreed and took the girls hands, stopping to talk to Jodi, which Shane assumed was about tonight’s festivities at Trainor Farm. 

“Ya know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually gone through the maze” Shane spoke. 

Tessa looked surprised. “Really? I normally go through with Alex, and then he’d come back to the farm and we’d roast pumpkin seeds. Or we’d go to his house and do it just depending on George’s mood, but this is the first year I’ve had Harlow, I mean obviously, so I didn’t think I’d get a chance to go through it, much less do anything this evening”

Shane had a heaviness in his chest. How did he not know she hung out with Alex like that? Sure he’d seen her with him a few times around town before he and Tessa had gotten close. A fit of jealousy boiled inside of him thinking about Alex spending time alone with her. Shane felt Tessa’s slender arm wrap around his, pulling herself close to his body. He could feel her shivering against him as the temperature continued to drop. 

“Here,” Shane spoke gruffly, taking off his faithful, albeit tattered, Joja jacket, and putting it around her “I’m not sure why you chose to wear that tiny dress tonight” he added. 

Tessa slipped her body into the large jacket, it falling to just above her knees, the sleeves too long for her arms. She looked cozy, and really cute, if you asked Shane. 

“Sweet little Harlow asked me to be a queen. How do I say no to that, Shane?” She smiled up at him, dimples deep in her cheeks, and again, Tessa wrapped her arms around his, laying her head against his shoulder as they walked , sipping on their cider, making their way through the maze. 

“I get it, I have a LOT of tea parties with Jas and her stuffed animals.” Shane replied, a small chuckle to himself. Tessa giggled as well. 

And damn did he love her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave comments and kudos! 💕


	3. Fall 28, Year 4

“Alright kiddos! Here’s pizza, popcorn, some cheese balls, and more puppy-chow than your little stomachs can handle!” Tessa excitedly spoke, laying down the junk food in front of Stardew valleys youngest members. The three kids were scattered about on a pallet of pillows and blankets on the floor. “And for us, pepper poppers!” She finished, sitting down next to Shane on the couch. 

“Hell yeah! You make the best poppers” Shane excitedly picked one up and stuffed it in his mouth. They were so much better fresh then the microwaved ones he so often ate. 

“It’s the least I can do since you offered to stay for the movie, I’ve barely kept Harlow alive. Low-key worried about keeping three of them alive.” Tessa flipped through the screen as she spoke, trying to find the most appropriate “scary” movie she could before ultimately settling on ‘Coraline’. Shane watched her as she leaned back against her couch, tucking her feet in underneath her, and pushing a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was wearing more comfy clothes now, a white tank top and pajama pants with prints of genie bottles on them. She was still wearing Shane’s jacket over top of her tank top, unzipped now though. Tessa looked like the epitome of cozy and beauty sitting there. 

Tessa felt Shane’s eyes on her, suddenly concerned that she had something on her face, based on the small sideways smile he was giving her before he kind of choked on his pepper, his face turning red. “What? Is there something on my face?” 

“No, no. I just. Ahem.” Shane tried to think on his feet about why he’d been staring at her, and he was failing, quickly, so he just tried to change the subject “you’ll be fine, keeping them alive and all. You’re doing pretty good at this whole parenting thing. Better than I have” Tessa’s eyes softened, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

“Thanks for you vote of confidence, but id say you’ve done just fine. Jas is a great girl, you’ve done amazing with her.” Tessa turned back to the television, watching the little figures on the floor infront of them completely entranced in the movie playing before them, eating pizza and snacks like little zombies. 

-

Tessa woke up as the movie credits had started to roll. She rubbed her eyes and yawned real big before turning off the television, then looked around for Shane. Who was in her kitchen packing up whatever was leftover from their snacking. 

“You don’t have to do that, I can get it.” She spoke softly, as she stood up and gently started tucking Harlow, Jas, and Vincent in for the night. 

“It’s no problem, seriously.” Tessa walked into her kitchen and sat herself on the counter, watching Shane put the last plate of food in her fridge. Tessa watched him run his fingers back through his hair, a yawn escaping as he walked over to her, leaning on the counter beside her. 

“Why don’t you crash here tonight?” Tessa asked, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. “It’s already late, you can take my bed if you want, I can stay in here with the kids”

“I’m not taking your bed from you, the couch is fine, Tess” 

She loved the way he said her name, and the way his dark green eyes shimmered underneath her kitchen light. So, Tessa leaned in, pecking him softly on the lips. 

Shane was flabbergasted. Had that really just happened? Did she really kiss him? Was it one of those weird overly-friendly things she sometimes did? His thoughts were interrupted by Tessa’s talking, thanking him for his help and wishing him goodnight. Just like that she went to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. He had to have dreamed that. Who kisses someone for the first time and just acts so casual? Shane shook his head and laid down on the couch, pulling the cover over top of him. 

-

Shane woke up the next morning to little giggles and the smell of pancakes and eggs. It was a really nice of change of pace from his typical morning hangover. Shane saw Tessa in the kitchen, her back turned away from him. The kids all sat at the table coloring quietly and talking amongst themselves. Harlow leaned across the table, pointing at something on Jas’ paper. Jas laughed quietly and whispered something back to her. Shane noticed Vincent rolled his eyes, making Shane chuckle a bit. Which alerted Tessa to the fact he was awake. 

“Good morning sleepyhead. Couch musta been comfortable. You were knocked out” 

“Look uncle Shane! I drew you a picture!” Jas yelled running up to him. He smiled at his goddaughter, taking the drawing from her, observing the two crayon drawn people, him and jas, and the chicken he assumed was supposed to be Charlie. 

“This is great, jas. I’ll hang it up in my room when we get home.” He told her, kissing her on her head before she ran back to the table to color some more. 

Thoughts of the kiss Tessa gave him last night re-entered his head. Shane was still so curious exactly what it was for, and why she did it, talking in front of the kids, wasn’t really an option though. That would be the quickest way to get news about something, that most likely meant nothing at all, around the whole town. Vincent would say something to Jodi who would ask Sam, who would tell Abigail and Sebastian, who would then tell their families and next thing you know Marnie’s coming home on Sunday talking about what she overheard at the Sunday service, asking him if it was true. The great perks of small town living. 

A knock came at the door, interrupting Shane’s thoughts. The door opening quickly afterward. 

“Hey Sam! Look Vincent, your brothers here.” Tessa’s joyful voice rang. Vincent got up and ran to Sam, giving him a high five. 

“Hey little man, did ya have fun?” Vincent’s nodded furiously talking about the food he ate and the movie, and how he was the bravest one because he didn’t even scream. Jas quickly, corrected him saying he jumped like 4 times, and Harlow giggled. 

“He was great, seriously. I made a rhubarb pie for your mom! Would you take it to her? And let your dad know that My starfruit is in the greenhouse and should be ripe to harvest in the next couple days.” Tessa told Sam, handing him a covered dish. Shane watched as they made the exchange. Their chats about Sam’s family, and the tight hug Sam gave Tessa before he left with Vincent. Tessa’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It made Shane envious... and really more so, doubt that the kiss had been anything more than an overly friendly exchange. 

“See you Sunday, Tess” Shane watched as Sam and Vincent left, while Tessa stood there waving. 

“What’re you two doing Sunday?” Shane practically spat at her, which surprisingly caused Tessa to giggle. 

“I have a early dinner with Sam and Abigail’s families every Sunday after service. It’s something I’ve done every Sunday since I’ve moved here.” 

“I didn’t know you believed in Yoba, and all that religious bull crap.” Shane immediately regretted saying it like that. Tessa didn’t look as upset as Shane had expected the farmer to be. 

Tessa pulled her curly blonde hair up into a small ponytail, the spirals poking out every which way.

“It may be bull crap to you, but it’s the only thing that’s kept me sane since I was a teen. The idea that Yoba is out there, watching over us, it gives me peace. And who knows, in the end, it could be crap, but at least while I walked on Yoba’s green earth, I had someone who taught me to love, give grace, and show mercy to all those I encounter... even if I have trouble doing that with my own brother. I try.” Shane took in her words, nodding slowly. 

“I didn’t mea-“ 

Tessa interrupted Shane. “It’s fine Shane, really. You don’t have to apologize.” There was that smile again. That smile that made Shane’s heart flip. 

Harlow’s tiny voice interrupted his thoughts “Aunt Tessie, What’re we doing today?” Tessa smiled and walked over to her, kissing her head. “Winter tends to hit hard here in the valley, kiddo. We’re expecting snow overnight and I got to get those crops out there harvested and collect the last batch of truffles from the piggies.” 

“Can I help?”  
“Yeah, me too!?”

Both girls were incredibly excited causing Tessa and Shane to laugh. 

“I’m fine with you helping Harlow! Jas, you’re welcome to stay and help if it’s okay with your uncle” Jas turned to Shane with those big blue eyes of hers. 

“We can stay awhile and help, we don’t have any other plans” Shane said, Jas excitedly jumping up to hug him. Harlow stood up and grabbed Jas’ hand “I’ll show you where I keep my Truffle bag! Auntie has a box outside the house we put them in so she can make oil with it later.” Jas giggled as she followed her out the front door. 

“It’s cute how much they love each other” Tessa spoke, mainly to herself, as she watched the girls through her kitchen window as they ran into the shed to get bags to collect the truffles. 

“Yeah it is” the silence between the two was comfortable as Tessa started washing up the dishes from breakfast, Shane stood beside her and started drying them, in his mind trying to decide to bring up the kids from the night before or not. 

“I really appreciate you staying to help, you’ve been such a big help the past couple weeks on the farm. I never would have gotten it all done without you” Tessa watched the plate as she talked to Shane, rubbing the soap in circles, water running down the plate in streams when she rinsed it to hand to Shane. 

Shane carefully took the plate to dry it and place it back in the cabinet, still thinking about whether he should bring up that kiss or not. After Tessa finished washing the last dish, she shook her hands, and said something along the lines of them needing to get started for the day before the snow headed in. Shane followed her out to the field for harvest, deciding to leave the kiss unspoken. 

-

It was about 8pm before they finished all the harvesting. It took a long time to cover 300 crops Shane sorely found out. 

After they dropped the last of the crops in her overly filled shipping bins, Tessa hugged Shane once more, tightly. “Thank you again, Shane”

“Anytime, Tess. I told you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments and kudos 💕


	4. Danny/Winter 7, Year 4

Tessa’s body was on a natural clock, even during the winter when she could sleep in she was still up at 6am. So, her new routine began. 

Get up  
Drink coffee  
Give the animals pats and collect the eggs and wool  
Fix breakfast  
Wake up Harlow  
Eat  
Embark on a new adventure of the day. 

Today’s adventure was planned by Harlow. She wanted to take a stroll down through cindersap forest on Tessa’s horse, Comanche. The golden horse had a long black mane and was very gentle and trusting. Tessa had Harlow infront of her on the saddle, Harlow’s little hands held the reigns beside Tessa’s as the galloped along the trail of the farm. They took a right turn, away from Marnie’s ranch. Harlow’s giggle floated threw the air. 

Having Harlow at the farm had made Tessa’s life a lot more interesting, and things a bit easier on the farm. The kid was a natural at loving on the animals, just like she had done when her grandpa ran the farm. 

“Aunt Tessie?” Tessa slowed Comanche down so she could talk easier to her niece. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Her niece felt so shrunken in suddenly, as they trotted around the lake. 

“Can we go see my Daddy?” Tessa’s heart sank. This whole time Harlow had been with Tessa, she never mentioned her parents once. Tessa stayed quiet, guiding Comanche back around the lake so she could walk out onto the dock with Harlow. She tied Comanches reigns around a limb, and held Harlow close as she walked down to the edge of the dock, sitting her between her legs. 

“Ya know, when your daddy and I were kids, we used to love coming to this doc to fish during the summer. You see back then, our grandpa, your great-grandpa, ran the farm that we live on now.” Harlow was listening intently, kicking her feet and tracing small circles on her aunts hands as she held them. Something she had started doing when she was anxious. “We used to come down here and we would talk and play and laugh. I met my first boyfriend on this dock” Harlow whipped her head up to look at her aunt in a fit of giggles. “Seriously, kid. I had my first kiss here, and your daddy did too, I do believe. This dock is really special. Sometimes at night, when I can’t sleep and your tucked away sleeping soundly in your bed I come down here to think. To remember the way your daddy was before...” Tessa’s sentence drifted off, she was in no way ready to explain drugs to her 5 year old niece or what their effects were on people. 

“Before the white stuff and the shots?” Harlow managed to finish. 

Well, shit. 

“Yeah. Before all that stuff. Your daddy got to hanging around a bad group of people, and he changed once that stuff became involved in his life.”

“He left, auntie. I was by myself for a long time... he came back with some food and went to sleep and I couldn’t wake him up. I know I’m not supposed to talk to strangers but I went next door and asked them to help me wake Daddy up, I saw them with a baby so I thought they were okay. That same day a different nice lady showed up and took me to that place you picked me up from.”

This was the first time Harlow talked about what had happened. Tessa knew about Danny’s overdose. That they suspected Harlow had been left alone for two or three days prior to that. That the food he brought home for her was a mostly eaten burger and a few fries, most likely the little bit that was left from his own meal. That the young couple who called CPS, waited with her until they got there. Fed her. Tessa couldn’t ever thank them, but she did so often in her prayers. Danny moved around so much and often didn’t have a phone, as hard as she tried she often didn’t know where Danny was or if he and Harlow were okay. That’s why when she got the call, she didn’t hesitate and drove the hour to Zuzu. Tessa’s eyes filled with tears, thinking about what other horrible things Harlow had probably been subjected too over the years. She hugged her sweet niece tightly to her, a few tears falling on top of Harlow’s head. 

“I’m sorry we can’t go see your, daddy. But I promise you kiddo, I’m never going to leave you, you got that? You’re always going to have a bed, and a full tummy. I’m not going to let anything else in this life scar you, okay?” Harlow was quite, but Tessa could feel her nodding her little head beneath her. They sat in silence for awhile longer. 

-

“Uncle Shaaaaaaane” Jas’ singsong voice rang through the door, a soft rapping following it. “Will you come play with me by the tree?” 

Shane smiled at her and nodded “go get your coat and snow boots on” Jas giggled excitedly, running off towards her bedroom. Shane stretched, getting his winter gear on himself, his mind wandering to Tessa. They had drinks at the bar last night while the kids played at the ranch. It’d become their Friday night routine. She’d come in, play a couple rounds of pool with Sam and Sebastian, talk with Abigail for a bit, then take a seat at the bar next him for a couple beers. 

“Are you ready!?” Jas yelled, Shane joined her as they stepped outside into the snow. Jas took off running like a bat out of hell, giggling as the powder kicked up behind her. Shane trudged along, smiling, watching her play, as they headed toward her favorite tree by the lake. Shane first noticed Comanche tied to the tree, before looking out to the dock to see Tessa and Harlow. Jas seemed to notice them at about the same time cause she took off down the dock yelling their names. 

“Auntie can I go play?” Harlow’s voice asked with excitement. 

“Sure kiddo, it’s your day, have at it.” Harlow hugged her aunt before taking off with Jas, giving a quick hello to Shane as she passed him. Shane took a seat next to Tessa, watching her observe the partially frozen lake. 

“She asked to go see Danny, my brother...” Tessa spoke solemnly, not even sounding like herself. “She could, I could take her. But I need to see him first... see where he’s at mentally. Right now I’m not sure if it would do her more harm than good or not”

Shane took in her words, looking for some sort of advice to give her. Anything at all to say to make her feel better. Nothing he came up with even sounded halfway decent enough so he just listened. 

“Honestly, I’m just thankful she didn’t ask to see her mom. As far as I know no one has heard from her in a couple years... last I saw her I told her to leave them alone and not to ever come back. I hit her, Shane. She called Harlow a ‘little bastard’ she was barely 3... I just had to somehow explain drugs in a G rated format. I really wish they would have given me a manuscript or something on how to deal with this shit.”

That last part made Shane laugh, boy did he understand that, he took a deep breath from his laughter before he found the words to say.  
“For almost a year Jas would wake up with these horrible nightmares and crawl into bed with me. Ask why Yoba took her parents. Why that man shot them. Why didn’t she get shot. No one tells you how to deal with that kind of trauma. Much less how to help a kid through it. But look at them, Tess. They’re doing alright. We haven’t screwed them up yet” 

The use of ‘we’ even if he meant it in the royal sense, had a nice ring to Tessa’s ears. It was true though. She watched Jas chase Harlow around the big tree, puffs of snow flying around from their quick footwork. Fits of giggles. It was enough to melt anyone’s heart watching them. 

“I guess you’re right.” Tessa pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down on them, taking in Shane’s crooked grin. “But, ‘yet’ is the keyword there” Tessa finished. 

That got a chuckle out of Shane. He knew she was right. He didn’t think any kids got out of childhood unscathed by something. He was sure he would screw Jas up somehow, with his drinking, probably. The binges has become few and far between, ever since he had started spending more time with Tessa. That deep loneliness he tried to hide with the alcohol seemed to be getting shallower by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic! Please leave kudos and comments if you’ve enjoyed it thus far 💕 still so much more to come.


	5. First Date/ Winter 13, Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far 💜 I am hoping to have new chapters posted daily Sunday - Wednesday. I’m so excited for where this series is going.

Tessa had just gotten Harlow tucked in and to sleep after their big day at the ice festival. Tessa won the ice fishing competition, really surprising Willy. She helped Harlow build a snow dragon, because ‘All the snowmen needed a pet’. Tessa smiled at the thought. Her niece was really just so creative and loving. She laid down under her covers, snuggling in for the night with her loyal dogs, King and Ace.

She checked her phone one last time, a text from Shane🐓 blinking.

**You still up?**

**Just got H down. Everything 👌?**

**J is down too. Can I come over?**

Tessa was taken aback by the question. Shane was hardly ever so forward, making her concerned for him.

**Anytime! My door is always open💕**

**Be there in 20🙂**

Okay, a smiley face. It couldn’t be bad then. But what could possibly need at 11pm? Tessa got up, putting on a pot of coffee. A soft rapping came at her door not too long after. She opened it softly nodding for Shane to come in. He unlaced his boots dropping them at her front door and walking over to her couch, sitting down and patting the couch beside him.

Tessa smiled, walking over to the couch and sitting down near him, leaning back against the arm. “I’m going to be honest, Shane. You’re low-keyXg freaking me out a bit” Shane chuckled a bit.

“Look, Tess. I’ve been trying to read you for months now, and I just... I can’t. So, I’m just going to be honest, I really like you, and I was hoping, that Friday night, I could take you out on a date. A real date. Just you and I”

Tessa started at him in disbelief. Searching for the right words To respond with. “Oh, Shane... I would love too, but-“

“But you don’t see me like that, I should have never did this” Shane said starting to stand up, Tessa grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

“You didn’t let me finish, Shane... I would love too, but I’m not ready for anything serious. Not... officially anyway. I don’t want Harlow to... get attached in that way. Not until I know for sure this is going to be a more than a one time, two time thing.”

“Planning our second date already?” Shane asked her with a sly, crooked grin. Tessa chuckled softly, scooting in closer to Shane, her voice softer, more seductive.

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I first met you, Shane Carter” Tessa’s lips grazed Shane’s softly as she spoke, driving him crazy. Shane didn’t say anything, just slipped a hand around her waist pulling her into his lap, the other cupping the side of her face, kissing her deeply, the way he had imagined doing so many times before.

-

Friday came quickly, thankfully. Per the normal Friday routine, after lunch, Harlow packed a small backpack with a doll and a couple of other small toys she wanted to play with at the ranch, and the Trainor girls made their way south. Harlow jumping and sinking into the now wet snow, rambling on about a movie Jas wanted to show her.

At this point, Tessa just walked into the ranch without knocking. Marnie had gotten on her many times before about knocking. Tessa got down and untied Harlow’s boots, giving her the usual spill of ‘be good’, ‘listen to Ms. Marnie’, ‘Mind your manners’, etc. Harlow nodded her head, suddenly staring at the direction of the kitchen.

“You look very handsome!” Harlow exclaimed, Tessa turned her head to see Shane standing there in nice blue jeans and a black button up, now blushing from Harlow’s remark.

“You do! Who’s the special lady?” Tessa asked, jokingly. He smiled at her slyly.

“Oh, you wouldn’t know her” Tessa smiled back, giving Harlow a pat on the back to go play with Jas. Marnie emerged from her bedroom with the keys to her truck, handing them over to Shane.

“Here you go. Don’t be out too late.” Marnie have Shane a hug and patted his face. “You look very nice” Shane muttered a thanks, rubbing the back of his head, turning to Tessa.

“You ready?” Tessa smiled, nodding and following Shane out the door.

-

The ride into Zuzu was quiet, idle chit chat about the girls, nothing incredibly interesting. Oddly enough, Shane took some back roads through the city passing through Tessa’s old neighborhood. Their chat turned into a talk of her childhood, she asked him to park across the street from a duplex.

“Danny and I lived with our dad in this house from the time I was six until he passed away. I was 19 when he died. Cancer. He left the house to me, by that time Danny was out in the streets and refused to get help, he was pretty pissed at me that dad didn’t leave him anything, like I had a say in that. I lived here with my ex boyfriend for awhile. I broke up with him like a week before I quit Joja. Almost two weeks before I moved to the valley. Thankfully though, he has no clue that I moved. He was abusive. And I blamed myself for a long time for it... Anyway~”

Shanes blood boiled hearing about Tessas ex. She was such a beautiful person with a gracious heart, who could ever want to hurt her. Shane watched Tessa as she continued to talk. So animated and lively. She told him how her and Danny would walk to this ice cream joint a few blocks away every Thursday until her older brother turned 17. She didn’t have soccer practice, Danny didn’t have meets, so they got to spend quality time together. She talked about how they’d always get a large fry and each got a milkshake to dip their fries in.

Shane was disgusted by the thought, but after some conversation he decided, for her, he’d give it a try. They pulled into the dairy delight, and Tessa practically ran up to the window, prompting Shane to stay in the truck and keep it warm. Her blonde ringlets fell all over the place, gently grazing her shoulders as she pointed to place their order. Shane watched as she walked back. Her black boots leaving a trail behind her in the snow.

Shane had to admit, the combination of salty and sweet was really good, and the look on Tessa’s face was that of pure triumph. “Told ya it was good”

After finishing their dessert, they headed to a movie, which had been Shane’s plan all along. ‘A quiet place’ was playing, and seeing as what Shane considered their first ‘unofficial’ date watching a pg horror film, that he’d kick it up a notch.

The movie was great, and Tessa spent over half the movie cuddled into him. Shane took Tessa to dinner at a hole in the wall pizza joint called Zarro’s. He told Tessa how he and Jordan, Jas’ father, used to go there all the time and how they got their picture on the wall completing an eating challenge. The photo hung close to where the couple was seated. A young man looking an awful lot like Jas, sat at the round gingham table next to a much younger Shane, both smiling brightly. Shane spoke of Jordan like he just lived far away. Like an old friend who might walk through the door any moment. Tessa listened to the stories intently, loving how Shane smile beamed recalling an encounter the duo had with an officer in a pet store. This was a side of Shane she loved to see

Tessa spent the ride back to to the valley holding Shane’s hand. It was the first time in a very long time he’d had this strong of feelings for someone. That his stomach flipped at their touch and his heart flutterd at their name just being spoken. The spoke about the movie, and a couple of previews that looked good, both of them ultimately avoiding the subject of brothers and best friends.

Shane parked the truck in its usual spot outside the ranch, Tessa watched as Shane turned the key and took it out of the ignition, and turning to her releasing a deep breath he’d been holding in.

“I had a great time tonight” Tessa smiled and nodded in agreement, sliding across the bench seat closer to him, his green eyes were hypnotizing. They didn’t speak, Shane cupped her cheek tenderly, closing the space between them. His lips soft and tender. It had been too long since either of them shared this sort of intimacy with another person, and the heat of the moment took over. Tessa closed the space between their bodies, straddling Shane’s lap. He licked her lips, begging her for access. She let him, exploring each others mouths, and damn, he was such a good kisser.

Shane cautiously let his hands explore Tessas body, almost as if he was waiting for her to stop him. Down her back, the curve of her hips, then her ass. His left hand stayed put on her hip as the right one explored, gripping her ass cheek, causing Tessa to let out a moan into his mouth.

That did it. Tessa could feel his member harden in his jeans, and feel herself wetter at the excitement, grinding against him as heat grew between them. Small moans coming from both parties, Shane broke the kiss, and made his way to Tessa’s neck. Nibbling at a soft spot in the crook of her neck, his name escaped her lips.

As quickly as this whole thing started, it was over much to Shane’s chagrin. Tessa pulled back, out of breath nodding towards the ranch.

“It’s getting late. I need to get Harlow home.” She almost whispered, running her hand back through his hair. “Maybe we can continue this on our next date though” Shane was silent, but eagerly nodded in agreement, forcing s sexy little laugh out of Tessa.

-

Just before Shane drifted off for the night, his mind still racing with excitement, he received a text from Tess.

**Thanks for the wonderful date. 💖🥰😉**

**You are what made it wonderful. 😜❤️**

He could feel his heart flutter, waiting for her response to come through.

**Quit. 🙃 you’re too perfect.**

**So far from it.**

**You’re not going to convince me otherwise. Sorry bout it. 🤷🏼♀️**

Shane let out a small chuckle.

**You are not. Not even a little.**

**You caught me. 😉 goodnight, handsome. 💖**

**Night, beautiful. ❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments If you’ve enjoyed it. 💕


	6. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, but I failed to update yesterday like I planned 🙃 another chapter will be out later today!

A couple months had passed, the spring air had melted away all the snow of winter, leaving Tessa with a field of debris to clean up. Two days into spring and she about had her farm back into running order. There were still some fencing that needed to be fixed, but tonight was important. Tessa went inside around 4, to shower and start prepping dinner while Harlow played. Shane and Jas were going to be coming over that evening. Everything had to be just so so. They had decided that neither of them were going anywhere, and as exciting as sneaking around was, they were ready to not have to hide their relationship. 

“Hey, Harlow?” Tessa asked from the kitchen while chopping an onion to add into her taco meat. Harlow’s little head popped up to look at her aunt, her ringlets tied into two small pigtails on either side of her head. 

“How would you feel about Aunt Tessie having a boyfriend?” Harlow pondered the question for a moment, placing her dolls down gently and walking over to where her aunt with a serious look on her face. 

“Is it Sam?” Harlow squinted her nose and pursed her lips together “you always say you love him.” Tessa started laughing. She couldn’t help it. She did tell Sam she loved him. Very platonically, especially when he was being a goofball. 

“No, honey. It’s not Sam.” Tessa managed between laughs. “Jas’ Uncle Shane.” Harlow pondered for a moment, trying to decide if that was acceptable or not. “He’s cute. That’s okay.” She finally decided, going back to playing with her dolls on the living room floor. Tessa covered the Taco meat, chopping up lettuce and tomato into a bowl, then whipped her hands to text Shane. 

**Harlow’s words “He’s cute. That’s okay.” & now she’s playing with her dolls again. Yoba forbid you had been ugly 😂**

-

Shane held Jas’ hand as she skipped through the forest, headed towards the southern part of Trainor Farms. 

“Hey kid, listen.” Jas stopped, turning to her uncle a bit of worry on her face. “You know you’ll always be my number one girl, right?” Jas just smiled at him. 

“Of course. Duh.”

“Listen, how would you feel if I had a girlfriend” Jas’ face lit up. 

“I knew you liked her!” She yelled, hugging her uncle. He laughed and asked her what she meant. “Ms. Tessa. I knew you did. You look at her the way Ms. Penny looks at Sam.” Shane smiled and ruffled her hair.

“How did you get so smart kid?” She shrugged as the continued their walk. Shane pulled out his phone and read his text from Tessa. Letting out a small chuckle and responding 

**Jas already knew. She’s too smart.**

-

After dinner the now -official, official- couple sat down with their respective kids and asked if they had any questions, and of course, kids being kids, only cared about the bouquet that Shane had given Tessa a month ago. 

After their talk, the girls ran up into Harlow’s bedroom. The same one Tessa shared with her brother during the long summers so many years ago. 

“They took that incredibly well” Tessa said, cuddling into Shane on the couch flipping through the channels. She felt Shane let out a breath and kiss the top of her head. 

“I’m not surprised. I’m not sure why you were worried” Tessa shrugged, stopping on a Disney movie. 

“Harlow’s just had so many people abandon her... I’m thinking about making a trip into Zuzu to talk to my brother in a couple days... I think I’m going to talk to a lawyer and really try and get custody of Harlow...” Tessa let the words trickle off her tongue, waiting for a response from Shane. 

“I think that’s great, it took you a lot less time than it did me.” He responded making a slight chuckle at the animated monsters on the screen. 

“You adopted Jas?” He just nodded not really responding, until he felt her eyes on him. 

“Yeah. Right before I moved her to the valley with me, I’d had her for 3 years or so... I wanted her to have everything with this new start and that included a dad.” Tessa nodded in understanding. after a long pause, Shane finally spoke up. “Do you want me to come with you?” Tessa turned to look at him. 

“As much as I want to say yes, I’m really terrified he’s going to scare you away...” her voice wandered off and Shane wrapped his arms around Tessa, kissing her forehead. 

“I promise, babe. He’s not going to scare me away” Tessa leaned in, kissing Shane deeply. He was exactly what she needed it.


	8. Visiting Danny/Spring 4, Year 5

Tessa squeezed Shane’s hand out of nervousness. She wasn’t so sure in her decision any more. She loved Harlow, she would do anything in this world for her. Even if that meant asking her brother to sign over his parental rights so she could adopt her. Danny wasn’t going to take this well though. Tessa was sure that the man her brother used to be was surely encased somewhere in the shell that existed in front of her as he sat down. 

“Hey, baby sister.” His voice was rugged and hard. His chains clanked against the table, his eye was blacked. Tessa studied him, his dark brown hair was dull, and shaved incredibly short. His eyes were sunken in. He looked so frail and weak. “My public defender says you’ve been taking care of Harlow, I could always count on you” 

Tessa took a deep breath. Planning her words carefully. “Look. I know you love Harlow, And both of us love you, Danny. Are you going to get clean? Really? Be the dad Harlow needs? Cause she’s told me stories, Bub. Horrible stories that would scar me now. Much less a 3, 4, 5 year old little girl. She needs stability, someone who’s going to be there day in and day out. She has that with me, Danny. She never worries about when she’s going to get to eat or if I’m coming home. Let me adopt her, Danny.” 

Her brothers face skewed. Anger seeping from the shell of the person she once knew and trusted. “Like HELL I will, Tessa. Like fucking hell. You want me to just give her to you like some piece of property? Why? So you can play fucking house with whoever the hell that is?” Danny stood up, slamming his hands on the table. Tessa didn’t flinch, but Shane’s grip tightened on her hand. 

“Sit down and talk to me like an adult, Daniel.” He stayed put his face inching closer to hers, and it looks could kill, oh man. 

“Shane is my boyfriend, Daniel. We’re not playing house, dude. I’m actually raising your daughter, better than you ever have.” That did it. Danny spit in her face, Shane rose up quickly, but the guards got to him quicker, buzzing him out as he yelled profanities at his sister. Tessa wiped her face on her sleeve and motioned for them to leave. Share wasn’t sure what to say, he knew this wasn’t how she had planned on this going. He just held her hand the whole drive home. 

-

The couple silently stood on the beach. Shane just simply followed Tessa, not saying much, not knowing what to say. He figured she would talk when she was ready. 

“He used to be so kind. So loving. That man isn’t the Danny I grew up with... and... I really don’t know if that Danny even exists anymore. Do you know how terrifying that is?” He did. Marnie had a incredibly similar conversation with him at the high point in his drunkenness. Honestly, Shane thought Marnie was probably more grateful for Tessa than Shane was. He wanted to be better for jas, but Tessa made him better. 

He simply responded with a nod. Shane didn’t feel like revisiting the past of his life, while Tessa was so caught up in hers. The breeze from the sea pushed her blonde curls around. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He started, taking Tessa a little off guard. “Inside and out. Seriously, Tess. I’m not sure I’ve ever met anyone as loving and caring as you are towards everyone” she turned to him, embracing him in her arms. He had this way of bringing her back to earth. When she was in his arms she felt like everything was going to be okay. It would be a long road to make Tessa hers officially, but she knew that Harlow needed her. The support she gained in Shane was unbelievable. 

They held onto each other staring at the sea until the sun started to set, making their way back to the ranch and their respective girls, it was almost past bedtime, and Tessa just needed to hold Harlow for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you’ve enjoyed please leave kudos and reviews! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed 💕


End file.
